patch birthday
by imagination evilwolf
Summary: this is my first so be nice when patch wants a weird prize for his b day. But when all go wrong will nora be able give it to him?LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

i don`t own the hush,hush or the characters but i do own this story

(nora`s POV)

What can I say I was in love with my boyfriend Patch with his mysterious black eyes, wild raven black hair, creamy italian skin and tall, lean and toned body. but I have to say that this out of the 2 years that i knew and come to love patch ... I was dumbstruck.

"this is the weirdest request i have to ever heard you say but I am willing to try it." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone " but i never though of doing it so i`ll do it only because it's your birthday."

"i think you agreed because you know sexy and amazing i am at everything and at doing everything" patch whispers seductively in my ear then he kisses me, i put one arm around his neck and hand in his hair while my other arm over his arm that is around my waist with the other one pulling me against his body. then before I realize what his doing i am on his bed.

With one hand he had my arms above my head, he kissing down my neck and sucking and nipping on my sweet spots and i moan as the fire increases between my legs. I can feel the wet spot in my panties grow. Patch keeps hold on my wrists and use his other hand to pull off my shirt then his. I start rubbing are pelvises together as we moan at the new-found friction and he let's go of my hands and growl low in his throat.

Then I flip us over so am on top, and start kissing and licking his chest then painly slow I start to pull down his pants"angel, you`re killing me" i giggled and pulled down all the way while he did the same to me. Then he flipped us and literally torn my bra off my body and sit up and looks am me up and down like am a master piece then saying "beautiful".

He cup my right breast while he sucks and nip my left nipple and i moan, arch my body closer to his and pull his head closer. he does the same to my right nipple, then he kisses my thighs

_ "i swear to god_ _patch will be the death of me_" i think

_"thank you i take pride in that you think that_" patch answers back and kissed me on the lip again and i bit his lip he growled

_"thank you? wait ... why are you in my mind?"_

_"it pretty intersecting in here"_

_"what? OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ i said and flip we over but not realizing how close we are to the edge we are hit the floor with patch`s arms around my waist and mine on his chest and my brownish "red" according to patch hair falling like a curtain around us from to outside world. when black which were darker if that was possible meets grey we both start laughing.

After the laughing died down patch says "well good job angel"

"well it i didn`t do in on purpose!"

"okay i believe you" patch said sarcastic and i hit him on the arm. we got up and patch start to stock towards me like the predator. he corners me and said you will pay for that before I'm done with you." and i think to fire increase tenfold. he picks me up with my leg around his torso.

i said but "i see front to it" and he growls at me and puts me down on the bed

"just because you said that i going to make you scream so much you lost your voice"

"i like to see you try" i challenged. i loved it when got patch becomes dominate it just makes it more pleasurably for the both on he finishes taking are clothes off

the next thing i know my hand were tied to the bed and patch was holding my thighs wide open and kissing my lower stomach and thighs. He was torturing me and he know it.

He kisses and sucks my clit and i let out low moan. he moves up my body and starts to rib me and bite my neck while he starts to thrusts two fingers in and out fast and i can`t help but cry out and just as i`m about fall over the edge he stop and pulls starts again but at a slower pace.

Finnish he rejects my should he put his head back between my legs and starts to circling, sucks and licking my clit while his finger still pound into me like before and i scream out "Patch!"

"yes?"

"don`t.."

"don't what?"

"Don't STOP!"

"why not?" and he stop and I swear that I'm going to die if he kept going this,"what do you want?"

"you know what I want"

"And that is...?"

"I want ... I want..FUCK!PATCH!"I screamed I can`t even finish that thought because started pounding into me harder than before and the pleasure was so intense that I moaned and throw my head back

"what was that?"

"i want you to fuck me already!"

"ok ... but first" and continue his assault on my pussy and i fall over the edge and i cry out.

I cum hard, I start having after shocks and breathe heavily as patch whispers sweet nothings in my ear as i come down from my high.

when here go for the round 2 which is possible out of 3 but are record has to be likes 5 rounds on those nights, in the morning i was so sore that patch had to carry me everywhere so any way

So when i finish when my breathing go back to normal

I whispers in patch`s ear" round 2" as i bite his ear, i start moving I move to his neck and I start to lick,suck and kissing his neck

we both moan in unison and he whispers back "alway up to the challenge my beautiful sex kitten."

I giggle"that because i can't get be pleasured" I purred back, he growled

"i guess i have to stall you for a while don't I?" and with that we kissed showing are lust, want and love into that one kissed. patch lifted me up over him so that I was are cores are lined up. I back up so that i was sitting on his member and patch picks his hands on my hips. I start to rock back and front rubbing are cores together and we moan every time his tip rub on my clit. I bend over and start kissing and sucking a path up chest up to his face and kiss his lips as he begins to play with right nipple with his right hand and his left hand in on my hip. patch lifts up my hip thrust into me, and I moan as he thrusts in and out faster, harder and deeper each thrust and i feel like my going to break in half. I was so caught up in the intense pleasure I didn't notice that Patch when in our draw. I was reality in for it this time. So in other words I was screw.

(Patch's POV)

angel(Nora) didn't notice but i went into our draw which is the draw we keep some of are sex toys in to keep thing intersecting. So anyway I take out 3 different vibrators just to teacher what happens when she feels special. The first one was a cock ring that work for the both your fingers and it works for the both of us. The second is a dildo vibrator and lastly a normal vibrator that works for your cock and I just put in new in other words angel was in for it this time. I was going commando.

(Nora's POV)

when patch stop and pulled out. I groaned in protest. that is when i heard it. I looked down at Patch "What are you doin-"I broke off when her I saw dildo in patch's left hand and vibrator in right hand and one on his index and middle fingers I made a sound that was between a moan, groan and i did love dominate Patch. He turn them all. He finish untied my hands and puts me on side and puts a leg over his torso. he hands me the dildo and he puts his fingers on my clit. With other hand he take back the dildo pulls in up my ass until it hits my prostate and a moan loudly. And lastly Patch thrust back in with the third one"your so big!fuck! you feel so good!" and thread my hands in his hair

"you like that?you like when fuck you hard,fast and deep in your tight pussy?Huh naughty kitty?"he growled and go faster and harder and deeper at every sentence.

"Yes!Patch i love it when you fuck me!" i say between each breathe as patch turn the vibrators up 2 notchs.I scream in pleasure and fall over the edge. with Patch following soon after we both came back from the after shocks

we move on to round 3

I crawl over to patch member which is still standing strong take off the ring and turn the other toys off. i bend over with my pussy in first on patch's face. mine in first of his cock, i lick his throbbing member from the fine line of hair that go from his belly button to his member to the tip and back.I put his member in his mouth sucking as i go down and deep throat the whole thing a 10 inches. patch moans, he pulls out the dildo and pulls in my pussy, i moan around patch's member. patch go faster and faster, am the same pace a bob my head up and down sucking and we both cum at the unison .

after recovering that patch places me on his lap with my back against the his chest patch put his legs between mine. he open are our legs his hands on my hips picks me up and down on his member and I throw my head back on his should while bites my necks,He moves his hand so there below my thighs while I put mine in his hair. He pick me up little ways a starts to pound into me.I let out a silent scream and fist patch's hair and he growl.

He pound into harder and faster I start screaming.I move one of my hands,I put hand on his back. He moves one hand to are core supplying me and moves to other hand around my waist holding me still "Patch! you feel so fucking good!"

"You're so tight and wet!" We both moan

seeing how close we are patch pulls out all the way out turns me so we're face to face. he slammed back into slap me on the ass and i groan. He grabs my ass guiding me up and down his member faster, harder and deeper than before. I put an arm around his shoulders and fist his hair. we kiss and are tongue explore each other mouth one of patch's hand grabs and pulls my hair back a start playing with my nipples. i close to the edge when patch find another G spot and I scream until I fall off the edge. Patch climax after a number of thrusts after. We both falls back on the bed. Breathe heavily i put my head and hand on his chest and put my arm around his waist. He put his head on top of his and arm around his waist

And when time for the after effect. which is having to take 2 iron pills. I guess being nephilim doesn't mean I can stop taking them. Any way if patch's birthday was like this I don't think I can make it. What you thought today was patch's birthday present. what Patch wants a Threesome for his birthday and I'm giving him one he will never forget.


	2. problems

i don`t own the hush,hush or the characters but i do own this story

(nora`s POV)

What can I say I was in love with my boyfriend Patch with his mysterious black eyes, wild raven black hair, creamy italian skin and tall, lean and toned body. but I have to say that this out of the 2 years that i knew and come to love patch ... I was dumbstruck.

"this is the weirdest request i have to ever heard you say but I am willing to try it." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone " but i never though of doing it so i`ll do it only because it's your birthday."

"i think you agreed because you know sexy and amazing i am at everything and at doing everything" patch whispers seductively in my ear then he kisses me, i put one arm around his neck and hand in his hair while my other arm over his arm that is around my waist with the other one pulling me against his body. then before I realize what his doing i am on his bed.

With one hand he had my arms above my head, he kissing down my neck and sucking and nipping on my sweet spots and i moan as the fire increases between my legs. I can feel the wet spot in my panties grow. Patch keeps hold on my wrists and use his other hand to pull off my shirt then his. I start rubbing are pelvises together as we moan at the new-found friction and he let's go of my hands and growl low in his throat.

Then I flip us over so am on top, and start kissing and licking his chest then painly slow I start to pull down his pants"angel, you`re killing me" i giggled and pulled down all the way while he did the same to me. Then he flipped us and literally torn my bra off my body and sit up and looks am me up and down like am a master piece then saying "beautiful".

He cup my right breast while he sucks and nip my left nipple and i moan, arch my body closer to his and pull his head closer. he does the same to my right nipple, then he kisses my thighs

_ "i swear to god_ _patch will be the death of me_" i think

_"thank you i take pride in that you think that_" patch answers back and kissed me on the lip again and i bit his lip he growled

_"thank you? wait ... why are you in my mind?"_

_"it pretty intersecting in here"_

_"what? OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ i said and flip we over but not realizing how close we are to the edge we are hit the floor with patch`s arms around my waist and mine on his chest and my brownish "red" according to patch hair falling like a curtain around us from to outside world. when black which were darker if that was possible meets grey we both start laughing.

After the laughing died down patch says "well good job angel"

"well it i didn`t do in on purpose!"

"okay i believe you" patch said sarcastic and i hit him on the arm. we got up and patch start to stock towards me like the predator. he corners me and said you will pay for that before I'm done with you." and i think to fire increase tenfold. he picks me up with my leg around his torso.

i said but "i see front to it" and he growls at me and puts me down on the bed

"just because you said that i going to make you scream so much you lost your voice"

"i like to see you try" i challenged. i loved it when got patch becomes dominate it just makes it more pleasurably for the both on he finishes taking are clothes off

the next thing i know my hand were tied to the bed and patch was holding my thighs wide open and kissing my lower stomach and thighs. He was torturing me and he know it.

He kisses and sucks my clit and i let out low moan. he moves up my body and starts to rib me and bite my neck while he starts to thrusts two fingers in and out fast and i can`t help but cry out and just as i`m about fall over the edge he stop and pulls starts again but at a slower pace.

Finnish he rejects my should he put his head back between my legs and starts to circling, sucks and licking my clit while his finger still pound into me like before and i scream out "Patch!"

"yes?"

"don`t.."

"don't what?"

"Don't STOP!"

"why not?" and he stop and I swear that I'm going to die if he kept going this,"what do you want?"

"you know what I want"

"And that is...?"

"I want ... I want..FUCK!PATCH!"I screamed I can`t even finish that thought because started pounding into me harder than before and the pleasure was so intense that I moaned and throw my head back

"what was that?"

"i want you to fuck me already!"

"ok ... but first" and continue his assault on my pussy and i fall over the edge and i cry out.

I cum hard, I start having after shocks and breathe heavily as patch whispers sweet nothings in my ear as i come down from my high.

when here go for the round 2 which is possible out of 3 but are record has to be likes 5 rounds on those nights, in the morning i was so sore that patch had to carry me everywhere so any way

So when i finish when my breathing go back to normal

I whispers in patch`s ear" round 2" as i bite his ear, i start moving I move to his neck and I start to lick,suck and kissing his neck

we both moan in unison and he whispers back "alway up to the challenge my beautiful sex kitten."

I giggle"that because i can't get be pleasured" I purred back, he growled

"i guess i have to stall you for a while don't I?" and with that we kissed showing are lust, want and love into that one kissed. patch lifted me up over him so that I was are cores are lined up. I back up so that i was sitting on his member and patch picks his hands on my hips. I start to rock back and front rubbing are cores together and we moan every time his tip rub on my clit. I bend over and start kissing and sucking a path up chest up to his face and kiss his lips as he begins to play with right nipple with his right hand and his left hand in on my hip. patch lifts up my hip thrust into me, and I moan as he thrusts in and out faster, harder and deeper each thrust and i feel like my going to break in half. I was so caught up in the intense pleasure I didn't notice that Patch when in our draw. I was reality in for it this time. So in other words I was screw.

(Patch's POV)

angel(Nora) didn't notice but i went into our draw which is the draw we keep some of are sex toys in to keep thing intersecting. So anyway I take out 3 different vibrators just to teacher what happens when she feels special. The first one was a cock ring that work for the both your fingers and it works for the both of us. The second is a dildo vibrator and lastly a normal vibrator that works for your cock and I just put in new in other words angel was in for it this time. I was going commando.

(Nora's POV)

when patch stop and pulled out. I groaned in protest. that is when i heard it. I looked down at Patch "What are you doin-"I broke off when her I saw dildo in patch's left hand and vibrator in right hand and one on his index and middle fingers I made a sound that was between a moan, groan and i did love dominate Patch. He turn them all. He finish untied my hands and puts me on side and puts a leg over his torso. he hands me the dildo and he puts his fingers on my clit. With other hand he take back the dildo pulls in up my ass until it hits my prostate and a moan loudly. And lastly Patch thrust back in with the third one"your so big!fuck! you feel so good!" and thread my hands in his hair

"you like that?you like when fuck you hard,fast and deep in your tight pussy?Huh naughty kitty?"he growled and go faster and harder and deeper at every sentence.

"Yes!Patch i love it when you fuck me!" i say between each breathe as patch turn the vibrators up 2 notchs.I scream in pleasure and fall over the edge. with Patch following soon after we both came back from the after shocks

we move on to round 3

I crawl over to patch member which is still standing strong take off the ring and turn the other toys off. i bend over with my pussy in first on patch's face. mine in first of his cock, i lick his throbbing member from the fine line of hair that go from his belly button to his member to the tip and back.I put his member in his mouth sucking as i go down and deep throat the whole thing a 10 inches. patch moans, he pulls out the dildo and pulls in my pussy, i moan around patch's member. patch go faster and faster, am the same pace a bob my head up and down sucking and we both cum at the unison .

after recovering that patch places me on his lap with my back against the his chest patch put his legs between mine. he open are our legs his hands on my hips picks me up and down on his member and I throw my head back on his should while bites my necks,He moves his hand so there below my thighs while I put mine in his hair. He pick me up little ways a starts to pound into me.I let out a silent scream and fist patch's hair and he growl.

He pound into harder and faster I start screaming.I move one of my hands,I put hand on his back. He moves one hand to are core supplying me and moves to other hand around my waist holding me still "Patch! you feel so fucking good!"

"You're so tight and wet!" We both moan

seeing how close we are patch pulls out all the way out turns me so we're face to face. he slammed back into slap me on the ass and i groan. He grabs my ass guiding me up and down his member faster, harder and deeper than before. I put an arm around his shoulders and fist his hair. we kiss and are tongue explore each other mouth one of patch's hand grabs and pulls my hair back a start playing with my nipples. i close to the edge when patch find another G spot and I scream until I fall off the edge. Patch climax after a number of thrusts after. We both falls back on the bed. Breathe heavily i put my head and hand on his chest and put my arm around his waist. He put his head on top of his and arm around his waist

And when time for the after effect. which is having to take 2 iron pills. I guess being nephilim doesn't mean I can stop taking them. Any way if patch's birthday was like this I don't think I can make it. What you thought today was patch's birthday present. what Patch wants a Threesome for his birthday and I'm giving him one he will never forget.


End file.
